chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Bennet
Kara Mandy Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Kara is the ninth daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Taylor is Kara's twin brother, and they both possess the abilities of Radiation Vampirism, Gold Energy Blast and Eye Manipulation. Appearance Kara will have light brown hair as a child and this will be a trait she will carry with her throughout her life. However, when she's older, she'll dye her hair both darker and lighter at different times, enjoying the variation. She will have a naturally pale skin tone. Her eyes will be light blue when she's born but this will darker slightly as she ages. Also, due to her ability, she will be able to manipulate her eye colour, often resulting in her having impossible colours as a child. She will greatly resemble her mother and will inherit her mother's height as well. Kara will have a keen eye for fashion and will always be interested in what she is wearing, meaning she will often over spend on designer outfits she does not need. Kara will have a slim figure due to her job as an adult in the future at the Organisation, where she will work as an agent, requiring a high level of physical fitness. Abilities Kara will possess the ability of Radiation Vampirism. She will reflexively absorb any radiation she encounters, and will never be harmed from it. This can range from dangerous alpha, beta and gamma radiation, including those produced by radiokinesis and induced radioactivity, to microwave radiation and simple infra-red heat radiation. She then automatically will convert the radiation energy into physical strength, and will be able to perform tasks which normal humans would find impossible. She will be able to store the energy for a small amount of time, and therefore won't always need the radiation to be immediately available, but the energy will dissipate the longer it is stored for. Her second ability will be Gold Energy Blast. This ability's uses and limits are not completely clear, but it can be used to emit an unknown form of energy from the palms of one's hands, which appears as a golden light. It has some form of offensive effect upon others. to activate]]Her third and final ability will be Eye Manipulation. Kara will be able to manipulate eyes in several ways. She could change the appearance, colouring and retinal patterns of her own eyes and also those of others. She could also alter the function of eyes: improve sight, blinding people and causing optical illusions. She could manipulate any ability which requires vision or use of the eyes, such as enhanced vision, spectrum vision, primal rage and poison emission. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia, Leah, Ava and Aurea Bennet *Older brothers - Aidan, Campbell, Everett and Myles Bennet *Younger sisters - Alyssa and Elliot *Younger brother - Flynn Bennet *Twin brother - Taylor Bennet Etymology Kara means "Friend" in Gaelic, as well as "Black" in Turkish and "Beloved" in Italian. Mandy means "She who must be loved" in both Latin and English. Her surname is Latin and means "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters